The Perks of Being In Love
by potterfan001
Summary: What should've happened the night before the gang left for college... Charlie/Sam !
1. Time's Almost Up

Dear friend,

I really like Sam. I know I have told you that before, but I'm telling you again because I like her so much. I hadn't realized just how much till now.

We went to King's last night. It was me, Patrick, Sam, Alice, Mary Elizabeth and Bob. We ate burgers and fries and I reminded Sam that in exactly 48 hours, she'd be at Penn State Main Campus, having grilled stickies with college guys. This made Sam sad; I could tell because of the way the skin next to her eyes creased when she tried to smile. Sam said, "What better a reason to enjoy tonight while it lasts!"

Patrick clapped and I knew he was about to make a scene. He leaped over the bench onto the table of the booth next door. The manager stared at him for a second but then he just went back to sorting bills at the register. I wondered if the manager honestly didn't care that one of his customer's had jumped onto a table and was simultaneously perturbing the entire restaurant and was violating at least five different sanitation laws. Maybe working at King's wasn't very exciting, and this, what Patrick was doing, brought variety to his day.

"ATTENTION!" He tapped on a glass with a fork as if he were making a toast. He made a speech about how this was the last time we'd all be at King's together, and about how much he'd miss the substandard food, and how the other kids stuck in this town could, "suck it, bitches." He qualified that by saying he didn't mean to call me a bitch, but I still could suck it.

Sam giggled and sipped her water and wiped her mouth with the napkin and looked so beautiful. She told me last night that it's me she will miss most. She says that tomorrow night, she wants me to come over to help her and Patrick finish packing, and that she has a present for me. I don't have anything to give her that's worthy of giving. I needed to give her something that would really mean something special, so she'd remember it and remember me even at college. So she wouldn't forget about me.


	2. I Have a Gift for You

Dear friend,

Tonight was a great night, maybe even better than the nights that Aunt Helen came to sleep at our house, when she was still alive.

I got to Sam and Patrick's house at exactly 8:00, like Sam told me. I actually arrived around 7:45, but I didn't want to be early, so I drove in a circle around the block five times. It was more like a square, the pattern I drove in though, I wonder why people call it a circle if it isn't round. Anyway, I got to Sam and Patrick's house at 8:00. Sam was upstairs when I arrived, and said she'd be down in a minute. I sat down in her kitchen and did nothing.

Then, Sam came down the stairs. She was wearing an olive green coat. I know the color is olive green because my sister once begged my mom for a coat in that color. My sister never got the coat though, it went out of style. Anyway, it looked so pretty on her. She looked so pretty all the time though, she didn't need the coat. She said Patrick went out for a drive with Brad to see if they could "reconcile their differences" before everyone went away for good. I didn't tell Sam this, but I think it's not a good idea for them to try and reconcile. If Brad wasn't brave enough to show his feelings then, then when would he ever be? I only said that I hoped someday Brad would be able to show his true feelings and be okay with himself, and I really did hope that.

Sam smirked but didn't open her mouth. It was really pretty. I know I keep saying that, but everything she does is truly beautiful. Sam took my hand and dragged me upstairs to her room. She sat cross-legged on the bed and took off her jacket. She was wearing a white camisole, and I could see the straps of her black bra. "It's hot in here, no?" she asked. I nodded and sat down on the wooden stool in the corner. "Charlie, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course, anything," I said.

"You sure? It's something...a bit...personal," she said.

"What?"

"Charlie, do you know what masturbation is?"

I did know what that was. I wrote about it once, in a letter to you, when I found out what it was. My older brother used to do that a lot, I know, because one day his friend Nick came by and dropped off some pornographic movies for me to give to him.

"Ye...yes, I've heard of it before," I said. "Do you know what it is?"

"Oh, Charlie. You're so cute. Of course I know what it is. Have you ever...you know, tried it?"

"Um," I said.

"It's okay, you can tell me if you have. We're best friends, right?"

"Honest, I haven't," I was being honest. "I was just, a little, you know,"

"Taken aback. Yeah, I understand. Well, you know what happens after you, you know, masturbate?"

"Yes," You have an orgasm. I know you know that, probably, since you are older than me. Sorry if that was irrelevant.

"Charlie, it's the best feeling in the whole world. I promise. And I like you Charlie. I love you. And before I go away, I want to give you one, your first one."

"Oh, okay," I said.

"So, here's what we're gonna do," Sam got up and walked over to me. "First we're gonna kiss. And when we kiss, I want you to touch me."

"But, Sam -"

"No buts Charlie. I'm going to stimulate you in new ways tonight, okay? Because we have to get you...into it." I didn't want to get "into" anything, I just wanted to love Sam and for Sam to love me back. I didn't want to ruin our relationship, because if I touched her, I felt like I'd be violating something sacred and beautiful and perfect.

"Okay. Then what?"

"I suppose," said Sam. "The rest will happen naturally. Let's start with this. Come closer." She made the slightest motion with her finger, and I did.


	3. Relax

Sam wrapped her arms around my waist, and said, "Let loose now, okay? Don't observe, I only want you to feel. I want you to enjoy this."

She took me by surprise when she put her lips on mine. Our first kiss was so restrained in comparison. Now, Sam was suddenly like a whole other person. She was rough, biting my lips, putting my tongue in a chokehold. I told myself I had to get into it too, and kiss more like her, so I copied her motions.

"Ugh, yes, good Charlie," she moaned in between kisses. Feeling encouraged, I dropped my hands down to her waist and she, before hiking her shirt up above her bellybutton, put hers up on my shoulders. I stroked her waist slowly with my thumbs, making circles over her soft flesh. Her waist was really small and dainty. She grabbed my hands and put them on her breasts. Sam's chest was small, but I really didn't mind. I rubbed and squeezed them a little bit. I didn't feel "into it". Then, Sam said, "Charlie, take off my shirt." So I did. She was wearing a lacy bra, like I said before, it was black. I wondered why companies went to so much trouble to make fancy bras like Sam's if nobody was really going to see them. I was only seeing Sam's now because she wanted to get me "into it", but otherwise, I realized, bras are just covered by other clothing all the time.

She stepped closer to me, and I could hear how fast she was breathing. That meant her heart was beating really fast. "Charlie, take off my bra." I looked at her big beautiful eyes, practically begging me to undress her. It made my heart start to beat fast too. I took it off and then she was topless and I blushed. I'd never seen a topless girl before, besides this one time when I accidentally caught my sister coming out of the shower. That was bad. Anyway, Sam was half naked and I stepped back for a moment and told Sam, "Sam, you are so beautiful. I know there's people like Craig who make you feel like you aren't, but people like that are a waste of your time. And I'm not even saying this because of, you know. I'm saying this because I just thought of it, and I wanted to let you..." Sam walked toward me and put my hands on her breasts again. "Shh. Just touch me." So I did.


	4. Getting Into It

My hands were on Sam's chest again. She was running her hands up and down my sides, tugging at my shirt; she was exploring me like I was exploring her. She was so playful, I could tell by her exaggerated moans that she wanted me to play along. Suddenly her voice was low; almost a whisper. "Get this thing off," she said, pinching my shirt. "Pants too, are you into it yet?" I wasn't sure. "No?" I said. I took off my shirt, and then my pants, and then I was in just my boxers. I felt a little uncomfortable. I'd never been this exposed in front of a girl before, besides when I went to go swimming, but that was different. She took off her jeans and threw them into the corner.

"C'mere you. Stand behind me, close. I want to try something." So I stood behind her, close. Sam started moving, her body brushing mine just enough to make my hair stand on end. "Charlie, touch me," Sam commanded. I was getting used to all this 'touching' stuff now, I felt more confident with it. I put my hands on her waist and she moved her hips. I moved my hands up to her chest; I wondered what would make her feel good. Sam began to moan and I subconsciously moved a little closer to her, almost hugging her. We fit together like puzzle pieces, I thought. She told me to relax and not be alarmed at what she was about to do. So I did.

She moved her hand to my stomach, low on my stomach. I felt a weird tightening feeling, it was unlike anything I'd experienced, and it felt really good. It felt like a nervous calm. I breathed out a heavy, "uuh,". Sam turned halfway around. "You like it?" she asked, wide-eyed and innocent. "Where did you learn that?" I asked her. "That's not all I can do," Sam said. She turned to face me and played with the hem of my boxers. "Ready?" I wasn't, but I nodded my head anyway.

She cupped me, my...the... . She started to stroke my, you know, parts, through my boxers. No one had ever touched me like Sam had before, and I felt myself growing harder than I'd ever been in my entire life. The feeling was so strong and pleasuring and beautiful, and I naturally adjusted my hips, leaning them more into her magical hand, which made my blush. I think Sam noticed that I was embarrassed. She kissed me and bit my lip and told me, "Charlie, tonight, you're a man, okay? And you are a strong and brave and wonderful man, and you deserve this pleasure. It's natural to want. Don't hold back. Give in." She suddenly pulled my boxers down to my knees and held my...penis...held it in her hand. "I'm gonna get this dick so hard," she said. I decided I'd call it that from now on, because it sounded more polite and also Sam said it, which made it beautiful. She moved her hand up and down my 'dick', and suddenly I felt dizzy, and she told me to sit down on the bed. She sat next to me and used both hands, which made the feeling grow stronger. I was saying things in this deep, manly voice that didn't even belong to me. Weird things that just would spill out of my mouth, like, "Yeeea. Uhhh, Sam. Keep going."

"Ready for the grand finale?" Sam asked me, her voice breathy and sexed. I nodded. She got on her knees.


End file.
